Robot Girls Z! Death at Dawn!
Robot Girls Z! Death at Dawn! (The Robot Girls Z Die at Dawn! in the subbed version) is the final episode of the Robot Girls Z anime. Plot Jeeg-san and Get-chan manage to rescue Robot Girls Team Z from being killed by Great General of Darkness-ko. But even with the added help, the robot girls can't defeat the giant. With their last moment approaching, Minerva X comes to help. Rhine X1 also appears, as well as Robot Girls Team T to even the odds. SummaryCategory:Robot Girls Z Episodes Continuing from the last episode, both Robot Girls Team G and Team Z are defeated by Great General of Darkness-ko. While both groups are looking hopeless, Great General prepares to attack but her sword is broken by a Rocket Punch shot from Minerva X who came to help Z-chan. Later when Great General was about to attack with a hand beam, Yoko showed up and her horrible singing caused Great General to be pushed back and destroy her sword. When Archduke Gorgon and General Juuma are about to attack, Robot Girls Team T appear to help. When the Mycenae girls called them second string, Gai-chan used her Counter Cross to break their costumes. The Great General was surrounded by all three robot girls teams (strangely Mary is with Team G as the Texas Mac). All groups attack the Great General with their strongest attacks. But the Great General just stops the attack after picking her nose and sending the attack back with her booger. As the Great General moves forward, Z-chan starts to feel helpless. Just as Z-chan is about to be crushed, Ashura and the Mechanical Beast Girls come in with the Jetfire P2 to help but are easily knocked away. Ashura and the girls refuse to give up and jump on the Great General's cape which rips and reveals a zipper. As Great General grasps and threatens Ashura, Z-chan launches a Rocket Punch at the zipper and opens it to reveal that the Great General is really a giant doll for Mycenae-tan, the CEO of Mycenae Empire Inc. who wanted control of the world domination business. Z-chan knocks her out of her chair and the Robot Girls confront her and decide to punish Mycenae-tan. Mycenae-tan makes the Girls look away with the sight of Izumi Todo. She tries to escape on Jetfire P2 but it was badly damaged and the aircraft exploded like fireworks. Everybody was tired and Get-chan changed her outfit to Getter 2. Jack and Mary offered the girls Photonic Curry but the van and goods were stolen by Ashura and the Mechanical Beast Girls to get back funds for the Underground Empire. The still living Mycenae-tan got run over by the van and Z-chan as Z-chan went after the van and launched a Rocket Punch that destroyed the cart. Trivia * The name Mycenae-tan called out, Izumi Todo is a collective pseudonym for the staff at Toei Animation credited for creating Magical Girl series Ojamajo Doremi and Pretty Cure.